Bloody Vampires
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: A tale of two kingdoms and the blood of four Innocent young girls with incredible powers that can cure vampires and demons. Read and review, I promise its better then it sounds...chapter 5 now up..On Hold
1. Tale of Two Kingdoms and 4 Virgins

**_Bloody Vampire  
Chapter 1: Tale of Two Kingdoms and the Virgin's Blood_**

**_Date- 03/14/07_**

* * *

During the rule of a vampire king named Shirotain, vampires lived in peace with humans during the day. But upon his sudden death all vampires began to hide and disappear from the world of light. 

Humans began to hunt them and they created rituals to kill the immortal souls of vampires and witches. The vampires ran and hid. This continued for three-hundred years. Until one day they found the only heir to the throne. This heir's name was Shin. Taking The Prince to a underground kingdom they created an empire. When King Shin's mate gave birth to a son, the empire cheered and rejoiced in the fact that one day they would be able to see the light of the sun again.

During the years they lay hidden, legends spread through out the world. Say that vampires are creatures of the night that lived off blood, that their reflections could never be seen, that sun killed them, Garlic would keep them away, holy water and crosses would burn them, and that if you drive a stake through their hearts they would die.

Well most of these are true. It is true that if you put a stake through there hearts they will die, but as for the other stuff it's completely untrue. Vampires are just like normal people only they can live forever, and have strange powers, but they can also die, normal diseases don't affect them, in fact there is only one known disease. But you will learn of that later.

When King Shin's son was a year old a fight broke out between another kingdom of Vampires . Their king had also given birth to a son, well two sons. This king's name was Inu-Tashio.

Over the years the two kingdoms fought, but then one day the prince from the empire ruled by Shin, fell ill.

He had acquired the unknown disease, and the only known cure was the blood of a human woman who had special powers that could heal demons. This type of person was rare and very hard to find, It would take countless years just to find one woman that had never done drugs, has never had alcohol, or any type of disease that caused problems for all humans, not only that but she had to be a virgin.

Meanwhile a secret spy for the king of Tneserc, reported back and told King Inu-Tashio of the news. This in turn gave the eldest of the two brothers a great idea on how they could finally ride of the prince.

All they had to do was find the girl before the kingdom of Ssenkrad did or they would wait and kidnap the girl when the enemies captured her.

The king loved this idea, but he warned his sons that if they were to even taste the blood of such a girl, they would be stuck with each other forever as mates.

* * *

**(A/N the year is the present, like 2007)**

Meanwhile in a small shrine on the country side, about two or three miles away from the entrance to the kingdom of Tneserc , Four sisters sat chatting away.

"So what do you think we should do for our birthday" asked the eldest of the four sisters, her name was Sango.

_'Info spot'(Please read)_

_Sango Higurashi has black hair that's always in a ponytail, she wears demon slayer outfits that were given to her father when they were born. She is the eldest of six. She was raised along with her sisters and two brothers to fight in the ancient style of killing demons and of a special martial arts that was passed down from generation to generation, she is very sweet at times but can also be very feisty. Sango is one of four other girls or as known as eldest of the Higarashi Quads__ (four) and also one of the only surviving quads in the world. Her weapon of choice is a large boomerang that she can put her special powers into in order to kill anyone who threatens her or her family, Her fighting partner is a Neko(cat) demon named Kirara._

_'End on info'_

"I don't know, maybe we can ask dad if we can have a party." suggested Ayame.

_'Info spot' (please read)_

_Ayame Higurashi is the second oldest out of the Quads and the family, She was raised the same as Sango and so were her other sisters. Ayame has red hair that's always in two ponytails with and iris in it, she has green eyes and has some of the same outfits as Sango, She is also completely fascinated by wolfs. Ayame's powers are that of illusion, she can run very fast, and can create special weapons just by using the iris in her hair. This iris was given too her when she was four, At that time she had run away because of her mother's sudden death, She was then under attack and a young stranger who had a wolf tail(Koga) saved her and gave her this flower. This iris never wilted because Ayame put a spell on it so that it would never die. Her fighting partner is a wolf pup named Kawaii._

_'End on info'_

"I think it's a great idea" said Kikyo as she played with Kirara.

"Yes that would be a great idea, but I wonder how Dad would feel about it" Kagome said.

_'Info spot'(Please Read)_

_Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi are the ones that look the most alike, Kikyo is the third oldest and Kagome is the youngest of the Quads. The two are the most cheerful and the most powerful out of the group. They would do almost anything for their family and would be the worst ones to anger. Both are special mikos who can heal and use purification. Kikyo has a special power and can create shikigami and a special bomb that can blow any demon to pieces, Her strongest weapon besides her Purifying Arrow is her so called Sacred Slash. Her fighting partner is a baby dragon named Flame._

_Kagome is the only one out of the quads that can channel her powers into any object she can get her hands on, she can read minds and can move things with a single thought, at any time she can also create a special portal that can bring any one too her, the only problem is that she can't use the portal. Her sisters have the same power. Kagome can also use a purification arrow but her main power is over the elements. Out of the Quads she is most deadly and the most stubborn, but she is also easily depressed. Her fighting partner is a elemental fox kit named Shippo. _

_'End on info'_

"I don't think dad will let us" Said Sango.

"Why not" Asked Kagome

"Because I asked dad yesterday and he said that we couldn't have one, plus I don't think the bitch that is our gold digging step mom will help us." Sango replied

All four pouted at the thought. It was unfair; Next week was there eighteenth birthday.

"This isn't fair" They said in at the same time.

"All is fair in love and fatherhood" Was the comment from their father as her walked up to them.

"Dad why can't we have a birthday party, the twins got one?" Kagome said.

_'Info spot'(please Read)_

_Souta and Kohaku Higurashi, or known as the twins, they are age 14, and are the same in every way except for the fact that Souta can shape shift into any form he can think of and Kohaku can create any object with his mind and make it alive and breathing. Their fighting companions are two dog demon brothers named Kyo and Michiru. When Kohaku and Souta were born there mother died, when they were three and the girls were seven, their father remarried to a bitch named Kagura, who was after his money. She hates Shindo Higurashi's(Their father's name) Children and will do anything to get rid of them._

_When all six siblings are together they can create a powerful attack called Higurashi Power Blast. Which you will learn about at the end of this story._

_'End of Info'_

" I'm sorry girls but when you turn eighteen you get the full extent of your powers, and someone's bound to notice for girls glowing a light purple color, This is for you're own safety. You know there are demons out there that your blood alone can cure and make stronger. And can't just let that happen not after I already lost your mother. Now let's go before you brothers destroy the house." Shindo said to his daughters.

As they walked away the sun began to set. On the hill near by there Stepmother had sat listening to the conversation, and when it had finished it gave her a brilliant plan. Standing up she ran into the forest hoping she could find what she was looking for there...

End Chapter **

* * *

**

**A/N**

**WOW I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written...Well please review my new story and for those of you who have read my other stories and reviewed, thank you and I plan on updating them as soon as possible, but for now you'll have to wait...please review my new story, and I hoped you like it also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me because I don't have word font...Still waiting for my new Used computer from my Uncle.. Well please review... Also the pairings for this have already been planned out...**

**Next chapter- Deal with a Vampire**

**Bye for now**

**MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**P.s pleaseeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas...**

**Thanks...**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**Beware the bunny**


	2. Deal with a Vampire

**_Bloody Vampire  
Chapter 2: Deal with a Vampire_**

**_Date- 03/15/07_**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_" I'm sorry girls but when you turn eighteen you get the full extent of your powers, and someone's bound to notice for girls glowing a light purple color, This is for you're own safety. You know there are demons out there that your blood alone can cure and make stronger. And can't just let that happen not after I already lost your mother. Now let's go before you brothers destroy the house." Shindo said to his daughters._

_As they walked away the sun began to set. On the hill near by there Stepmother had sat listening to the conversation, and when it had finished it gave her a brilliant plan. Standing up she ran into the forest hoping she could find what she was looking for there..._

**_End Recap_****

* * *

**

Kagura walked through the woods. It had already become dark and she was worried that she might never find what she was looking for, at least that was untill she noticed the silver hair that shined in the moon light.

She walked closer to the clearing that she had seen it in. Once she was close enough she noticed Four males sparing. Two had silver hair, one was wearing a red outfit while the other wore a white one with red designs that almost looked like flowers and this big fluffy thing over his shoulder. Both males carried a sword, the one in white had armor and two swords at his side, while the other one in red had one sword.

The males they were fighting with each had a sword at there side and had at least one other weapon on them. The taller of the two males had dark brown hair and wore garmets that were brown, His hair was in a tale ponytail and he has a tail that swished back and forth. The other male wore a Black outfit with Purple mixed into most spots, His hair was short and black, on his hand there were beads that she had often seen Kagome and Kikyo fooling around with.

The oldest looking one with silver hair disapeared, then reapeared holding onto Kagura's neck.

"Who are you" He commanded in a cold voice.

Her eyes looked at him with fear. "Kagura Higurashi" She replied

He looked at her then dropped her. " Koga you can have this wench" Said Sesshomaru. He had a look of thought on his face that was not supposed to be there.

"No way I don't want her" Koge replied as he too got a look on his face, in fact they all did. " Kagure are you by chance related to a Sango Hirurashi? " Asked Miroku.

All she could do is nodd. " Well then I believe we owe our friends a visit." Said Koga excitedly. " Yes I agree" Replied Sesshomaru.

"What are you all talking about" Asked Kagura, She didn't like this one bit.

"That is none of your concern human" Said Sesshomaru.

"It does when its my stepdaughters, It figures those children would know you, there to strange to be normal, always glowing every year on there birthday, and owning demon pets" Replied Kagura.

The four looked at her. "Are you saying they have powers" Asked Inuyasha

Kagura nodded. " Excpecially Kagome and Kikyo, I've seen them heal there demon pets with my very eyes" Said Kagura, Inside her mind she was really happy, She had them intrested and all she had to do was get them to take those brats away.

" Could They be..."

" No it can't be..."

" Could it be ..."

" Yes, they must be"

" The girls be've been looking for" Said three out of four.

" Lets go" they said as they ran towards the house completely forgetting about the woman.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**...Well please review my new story and for those of you who have read my other stories and reviewed, thank you and I plan on updating them as soon as possible, but for now you'll have to wait...please review my new story, and I hoped you like it also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me because I don't have word font...Still waiting for my new Used computer from my Uncle.. Well please review... Also the pairings for this have already been planned out...**

**Also this chapter is dedicated too...**

**Chocobo Obsessed**** Who was the only one to review me so far.. and being the first too. **

**and**

**Jezi futhark**** for adding this story to their favorites list**

**Thank you and Please review**

**Bye for now**

**MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**P.s pleaseeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas...**

**Thanks...**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**Beware the bunny**


	3. Surprises

**_Bloody Vampire  
Chapter 3: Surprises_ **

**_Date- 04/014/07_ **

**

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

_"Could they be..."_

_"No it can't be..."_

_"Could it be ..."_

_"Yes, they must be"_

_"The girls we've been looking for" Said three out of four._

_"Let's go" they said as they ran towards the house completely forgetting about the woman._

**_End Recap_ **

**

* * *

**

**In a near by bush a Spy had seen the whole thing. Running, he left to report to King Shin. **

**

* * *

**

**Kagura ran after the monsters, she wanted to see what happened to those damn children. **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga arrived at the house and found someone they didn't expect to be there.

"Please come in King Inu-Tashio" Stated a man.

The boys ran to the door. "Father" Inuyasha yelled. Inu-Tashio looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to capture the woman whose blood can cure demons." Said Koga.

Inu-Tashio glared at them. "These girls are off limits, they are already under our care!" He told them.

Shino looked at Inu-tashio

"What's going on?" He asked

Inu-Tashio looked at his old friend.

"My sons came here for your daughters, because they are in danger, but I made you a promise that I would not take them"

Shino nodded,

"I understand, they did not know"

They four girls walked out talking to one another about various things; Sango was the first to notice Inu-Tashio and bowed the other girls soon followed.

Kagome was the first to look up; her smile itself warmed part of Sesshomaru's heart. Oh how he wished that smile was for him.

"Why King Inu-Tashio, what allows us to be graced by your presence on such a fine night" Kikyo asked while slowly looking to find the four other males. She personally only knew one of them.

His name ran through her head as she thought of the reasons he would be here, the two had only met twice and each time he had rescued her from some demon. 'I think his name was Inuyasha'

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**...Well please review and for those of you who have read my other stories and reviewed, thank you and I plan on updating them as soon as possible, but for now you'll have to wait...I hope you like it also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me because I don't have word font...Still waiting for my new Used computer from my Uncle.. Well please review... Also the pairings for this have already been planned out... **

**Also IM VERY VERY VERY SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT... **

**Thank you and Please review **

**Bye for now **

**MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**P.s pleaseeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas... **

**Thanks... **

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(") **

**Beware the bunny **


	4. Intermission

**_Bloody Vampire  
Chapter 4: Intermission_**

**_Date- 04/17/07_ **

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

**Ok this is to take a break from the story. Bloody Vampires will not be updated in the next two weeks because I'm not going to be anywhere near a computer. So please read this short story that will more or less likely have some role in BloodyVampire... **

**Enjoy, **

**

* * *

**

**The Demons called Vampires **

**

* * *

**

_"Blood more blood, I need more blood" The demon said_

_The body of a small child fell to the ground, its blood completely gone. _

_Yet..._

_The demon was not satisfied, it still wished for more of the red liquid of life._

_It ran through the woods, searching for more prey to feel the void of its hunger._

_"Blood more blood" It screams before finding itself a young maiden._

_Her long black hair lay in curls around her shoulders and back, her petite body sat under a beautiful weeping willow. Her long pure white dress matched her every curve._

_The demon stayed hidden to look upon this beautiful creature._

_She sat there, with all her beauty, and innocence radiating off of her. This maiden's pure soul was assured to make his ache for blood cease._

_The demon calls to her._

_The maiden becomes enchanted and allows the demon to come forth from its hiding place to drink the sacred liquid of life._

_The demon moves her head and hair side ways to revel the untouched milky soft skin of her neck._

_"I will drink from you, then I shall allow you to drink from me and you will become mine forever"_

_The demon wishes to take her as his bride._

_His lips lick her silky skin at first before he sinks his fangs into her neck, to draw the blood that keeps her alive._

_Suddenly the demon releases her and screams in pain. Her blood is poison to him._

_The demon begins to burn and then turns to dust. He now ceases to exist and his ashes are blown away._

_The young maiden smirks with pride._

_"No demon shall ever kill me by drinking my life away, my blood is poison to those demons we call Vampires..." Says the maiden before changing into her true form. A Celestial being from heaven._

The end

* * *

**A/N**

**...Well please review and for those of you who have read my other stories and reviewed, thank you and I plan on updating them as soon as possible, but for now you'll have to wait...I hope you like it also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me because I don't have word font...Still waiting for my new Used computer from my Uncle.. Well please review... Also IM **

**Thank you and Please review **

**Bye for now **

**MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

**P.s pleaseeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas... **

**Thanks... **

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(") **

**Beware the bunny **


	5. Guess What I Found!

A/N

You won't guess what I found when I went on a cleaning streak this week. The original notebook I first wrote **Bloody Vampires** in. Because I found it I can now start to rewrite it and fix it to my original image, it went on hiatus when I lost the notebook and started to write the story off of what I could remember writing down. So now that I've found my note book, I'll officially start rewriting **Bloody Vampires. **Thanks for being so patient. The rewritten chapters and chapter 5 will be posted sometime within the next two weeks, if I get all my homework done, maybe sooner.

Loves, MuppyPuppy

--

-Short story-

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business.

(Didn't want to break fan fic .net rules)


	6. AN

A/N

BAD news, all my stories I was working on, All the new chapters, ideas, and stories, I even had a lot of my current stories near completion, And it's all gone now. My email had a virus and it infected my computer, the hard drive's Fried, and I thought all my files had been saved on my other email, but I don't have my stories SO I'll try to rewrite and update some, but the only thing that will be happening before New Years will be a one-shot at most.

SORRYYYYYYY T.T

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas.......

Loves, MuppyPuppy

--

-Short story-

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business.

(Didn't want to break fan fic .net rules)


End file.
